


Everything is Fine

by thememelord



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Amy is Alex, F/F, Jessica is Tim, Parallels, Sarah is Jay, everything is not fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememelord/pseuds/thememelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been over five years since Sarah moved out of state and away from her friends Tim, Amy, Brian and co. Things are a lot more different then she ever could have expected. It probably wasn't a good idea to come back. Its almost starting to seem like she's repeating her old friends mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Fine

It starts off innocuously enough. A simple attic cleanthrough before the move, one last sweep throught the house to see if Sarah forgot anything. But she had. Wedged into the darkest corner of the attic was a cardboard box, dusty and slightly bent in with age. Berating herself on almost missing it, Sarah quickly walked on over to the box and picked it up. She was lucky enough to have the Mannings buy her house at such a high price, and she didn’t want to aggravate the new owners with old junk.  
Sitting down on the old wood paneling, Sarah curiously opened the box and was immeadiatly hit with a wave of old nostalgia. It was a box full of her old college stuff, photo albums and tapes chocked full of memories. Long nights spent filming for Alex Kralies student film and even longer days walking through the woods and making jokes about Alex’s crazy behavior with Tim and Brian.  
The memory of Alex stops her cold as she lifts the photo album out of the box. God was he an asshole, always berating the cast for stupid stuff and complaining about not getting their lines EXACTLY right. If it weren’t for Brian and Tim, she probably would’ve quit sooner than she did. That and the fact that she was one of the main actresses in the film.  
Opening up the photo album she was besieged by memories of her and the cast. There was the mushroom incedent (thank god she was taking pre-med) and the dog rant. That was one of the worst days on set. Throughout the whole day Alex seemed… off. Angrier than usual if that seemed possible. Making Sarah and Tim repeat the scene over and over, never satisfied despite their best efforts to do the scene, a total of 8 times. Complaining about stuff like “pacing” and reading it like a book, which complimented his script too much. His writing was more akin to the drunken musings of Sarah’s dementia riddled great aunt Lea, not of an actual novel.  
Sarah had just about reached her breaking point when Alex realized Seth brought his dog. He was screaming at the poor man, and insulting her and Tim’s acting abilities. Not that he was actually paying them enough for them to put forth a serious effort. It took 7 more takes for Alex to be satisfied that day, and Sarah stopped coming to the recording sections after that. It just wasn’t worth the constant abuse and subpar writing, Tim and Brian be damned.  
Now looking at pictures of the filming process, Sarah is honestly curious. Did Alex ever finish his film? And how were Brian and Tim? It had been at least 5 years since she’d talk to any of them. Moving away had made it very difficult to keep in contact with them, and now that Sarah thought about it Tim had been acting a little weird during their last month’s together. More tired, more distant. Hell, maybe it was just Alex’s terrible writing getting to him.  
Shutting the album, Sarah shoved it back into the box. Still consumed by thoughts of college days, she made her way downstairs. Supposing it didn’t matter, she put the box down next to all the other things she would be taking with her. She was moving back in a week anyway. She would reconnect with everyone then.  
Sarah was startled out of her musings by the feeling of something scratching her leg. Jumping away, she was relieved to see it was only her cat, Noah. Scratching the annoyed cat behind the ears, Sarah gave a rueful chuckle. “You startled me cat! What is it, feeding time?” Noah gave only a meow in response, glancing pointedly towards the kitchen. Getting the point, Sarah swiftly walked over to the kitchen to feed her cat.  
After satiating Noah’s ginormous stomach Sarah hesitated a glance towards the clock. Damn. Only 4:00 and she still had the rest of the day free. All of her friends were either at work, or busy so Sarah was basically out of options. Thinking back to her musings of earlier, she wondered if Kralie did ever finish the film.  
After around ten minutes of hunting for her laptop, she eventually succeeded in finding it buried underneath a pile of cat toys Noah had conveniently deposited on top of it. Glaring at the cat, she sank down into the arm chair next to her. Might as well see if he ever did finish the film, and who knows. Maybe she’d get a chance to see how everyone’s doing. Opening up Google chrome she sank back into her all too squishy armchair, prepared for the worst student film in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first chapter up! Yeah sorry for a really boring and short first chapter, Just getting it out of the way. Feedback and criticism is more than welcome. Expect a much better chapter tommorowish


End file.
